


Be mean

by Trymebitch



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trymebitch/pseuds/Trymebitch
Summary: Hi, you guys told me to continue it so i did, it's probably not that good since I don't really write this kind of stuff and I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language.If you have and suggestions of what I should do next, message me on Tumblr @katiemydaddy





	Be mean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you guys told me to continue it so i did, it's probably not that good since I don't really write this kind of stuff and I'm sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> If you have and suggestions of what I should do next, message me on Tumblr @katiemydaddy

It was the first time Lena actually wanted to take control and make Kara feel good. It wasn't like she hadn't done that before, it's just that this time was different.

"Lay down," says Lena as she takes the handcuffs out of the box.

Kara does as she's told and when she sees the handcuffs she immediately puts her hands above her head, gripping the headboard.

Good thing the red sunlamps were on, otherwise the headboard would already be in pieces.

Lena licks her lips and cuffs Kara to the bed, "Safe word?".

"I don't need one, do whatever you want with me," Kara responds, tightly pushing her thighs together for some friction.

Of course, Lena noticed but she didn't say anything, she just reached into the box again and pulled out a whip.

Kara whimpered quitely and watched as Lena stared at her body.

They could both feel the sexual tension, it was killing them, mostly Kara, since she was the one who was going to get teased. 

She knows Lena, she knows her girlfriend could probably give in and fuck the hell out of her right now if she wanted to. Kara definitely wanted that to happen. Lena had other plans though.

"Spread your legs for me, darling," Lena starts, caressing Kara's inner thighs as she does what she's told, "Relax baby, it's going to be a long night."

"Be mean." Kara growls.

Lena leans down and gently bites Kara's lower lip, "I'll make it burn, honey."

Kara moaned and Lena saw that as an opportunity to kiss her, the CEOs tongue entered Kara's mouth exploring every corner of it.

It started getting hot so Lena traveled down to Kara's neck, sucking and licking to mark her girlfriend. Kara whimpers and pulled her head back to give more of her neck to Lena.

She started going lower on Kara's body stopping at her breasts, taking one of her nipples in between her lips and caressing it with her tongue, slowly biting it when she felt like that would make Kara crazy.

The Superhero gripped her hair and moaned, "Please use the whip."

Lena pulled back and took the whip off of the bed, "Turn around, ass up, head down."

Kara obeyed and turned around, she could feel the juices running down her thighs. 

Lena didn't wait, she raised the whip and went straight for Kara's ass. The blond moaned loudly, pushing her head in the pillow.

The brunette went for it again, this time harder. Kara gripped the headboard and whimpered.

They both loved it, Kara loved the pain and Lena loved being in control.

After a couple more minutes, Lena stopped and flipped Kara around. The blonde squeaked but immediately moaned as she felt her girlfriends tongue right where she needed it.

Lena sucked on her clit and entered her with two fingers, thrusting in and out fast.

"Oh Rao, baby, don't stop," Kara moaned out, her thighs tightening around the brunette's head.

Lena worked harder and faster, giving Kara what she wanted. But right when Kara was about to come, Lena pulled her fingers out and her mouth left her clit. 

She knows doing that to Kara is cruel, but she loves it in every way.

Kara on the other hand was not happy with that, "Wha- why'd you stop? I was so close," She asked plopping her head into the pillow.

Lena reached into the box again, this time pulling out a strap-on.

"Oh god, yes, fuck me Lena, please baby." Kara begged.

They had done this before, just the other way around when Kara was the one in control. Lena knew how to do this, she was just a little bit nervous.

She teased Kara's entrance and pushed the head in, making Kara grip her biceps and moan.

Her moans were getting louder and louder as Lena pushed the whole shaft in and started thrusting slowly.

"Please go faster, baby, please!" Kara cried out.

Lena went faster and harder, hissing as Kara marked her back with scratches. It felt good, really great, both of them were close but Lena didn't want it to be over yet, so she pulled out.

"Please, Lena, don't stop," Kara started to beg, but then saw that Lena was uncuffing her hands.

"On your knees baby, now." Lena commands.

In a matter of seconds Kara was on her knees and the shaft was in her mouth. Lena loved how her girlfriend looked right now, her eyes looking up at her as she's working her mouth to give Lena the pleasure she deserves.

Lena moaned, gripping Kara's hair and pulling her up to lay her down onto the bed, "Ass in the air, baby."

Kara gripped the sheets and waited for Lena to enter her but instead she felt a really experienced tongue pushing right into her, "Oh fuck! Yes baby."

Lena pushed her tongue in and out of Kara and rubbed the girl's clit with her fingers.

Kara was already so close she could cry, she just wanted Lena to stop teasing her and make her come.

"Baby, I'm close." 

Lena stopped and just when Kara was about to complain she felt the whole strap go in, she moaned loudly and the brunette gripped her hair and pulled Kara's back into her chest, whispering in her ear.

"I wanna hear you scream."

That was all it took for Kara, the blonde arched her back, pushed her ass into Lena's pelvis and let out the most inhuman scream.

Her body was shaking and Lena was still thrusting to help keep up the orgasm as much as she could.

Kara fell down onto the bed and tried to even her breath, Lena pulled out slowly and kissed her back softly, helping her to calm down.

"God that was good." Kara pointed out.

Lena just giggled and sat down next to Kara, snuggling up to her. Kara just held her close and after a couple of minutes they both fell asleep. Feeling safe, in each others arms.


End file.
